


Put on your sexy dress

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: After A Perfect Circle, Jeordie is looking for work. Trent might be able to help, but Jeordie has to prove himself first. And not just musically.





	Put on your sexy dress

**Author's Note:**

> Not trying to offend my readers here. I love Twiggy and always will. I have my own opinion of what happened with him and Jessicka but this is not the place to deal with that.  
> I noticed no one has written anything about just Trent and Jeordie, so I am stepping in to fill that hole in the fandom.  
> If you dont like Twiggy feel free to hit that back button. Otherwise enjoy.  
> Title from Goon Moon's "Feel Like This"

Once again, Jeordie found himself without a band. A Perfect Circle had dissolved and while he had Goon Moon, he and Chris Goss just hadnt been very creative together since Licker's Last Leg. He was itching to do something musical, maybe not sing but getting out his bass sounded good.

Admittedly, auditions were the worst thing about trying to land a gig. Before APC, there was the disastrous try out for Metallica. It was obvious how much of a fan boy he was and he was fairly certain the guys in Metallica were not willing to take on the guy formerly known as Twiggy, whose stage persona consisted of wearing dresses and acting like he was always high. Not good for their image, he supposed.

Nine Inch Nails was, around this time, looking for a bassist. Since Jeordie and Trent went back to the early days of Marilyn Manson, he figured a shot couldn't hurt.

He called Trent. "Hey Trent, its Jeordie. When can I audition?"  
Trent told him the next day at three was good and to come on down to the studio.

Jeordie figured, on his way to Trent' s studio, that the other guys would be there too.  
To his surprise, though, when he walked in, Trent was by himself. Sitting in a chair in front of the mixing board, he looked up and cracked a rare smile.

"Hey Jeordie. So you are interested in playing in Nails, eh? Well, not only am I a fan of what you have been doing since you left Brian, I think you and I could work out well together. Listen man, you got the job. But I need you to do something For me as well. Did you bring it?"  
Jeordie blushed and reached into his bag, where he produced a pea green dress.

"Nice. Put it on and let me.see."  
Jeordie turned to go to the restroom but Trent grabbed his hand. "No. Undress in front of me. I want to see you out on that pretty dress and model it for me."

Jeordie did as he was told. Slipping out of his jeans and t-shirt, he stripped to his boxers. He started to pick up the dress when Trent said, "Take off your underwear." Still blushing, Jeordie pulled his boxers down and his cock springs free. Trent looked at him, wide eyed. "Its fucking huge man!"

Slipping the dress on over his head, Jeordie walked over to Trent and asked how he looks.  
"Like I could ravish you and take you. Fill you."

Trent then kissed Jeordie full on the mouth. As he deepened the kiss, he slipped his hand up under the dress. Trent then started stroking Jeordie's cock, getting it hard and to full size.  
"Bend over," Trent whispered in Jeordie' s ear.  
So, bent over the mixing table, Jeordie sticks his ass to allow Trent access. Trent slicks his hands with saliva and preps Jeordie. Then he slides his cock inside.  
"Oh, you take it like a girl! Mmm."  
Sliding in and out of his new bassist, Trent feels the pressure building. He knows he is gonna come and soon. Seeing a man wearing a dress is obviously going to throw him over the edge and quickly.  
Their intensity heats up, both men breathing heavy and moaning, knowing this is going to be a quickie.  
"Fuck! I am coming!" Jeordie cried. His orgasm washes over his body as his cock empties all over the green dress.  
Trent spills inside Jeordie right then and groans his orgasm. He milks Jeordie through his while riding the wave of his own release. 

After, Trent tells Jeordie he doesn't have to wear the dress unless he wants to, but he would love for Jeordie to wear it for him again.

Jeordie just blushes and says okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2am, so please forgive me if it's not that great.


End file.
